


Diecinueve horas y treinta minutos

by ada



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veinte horas antes del asalto a la Tierra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diecinueve horas y treinta minutos

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-asalto. Escrito para [](http://cerebroenoff.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cerebroenoff.livejournal.com/)**cerebroenoff** ♥

James pasó la yema de los dedos sobre las fotos, la mirada perdida en los rostros que le devolvían una sonrisa desde el papel. Algunas estaban borrosas y en otras se veía el paisaje desértico típico de la costa oeste; un lugar que recordaba como su hogar, a pesar del calor y la tierra árida. Había otras fotos de la casa de su tío Emilio, con un pequeño James Vega sucio y enseñando a la cámara una sonrisa desdentada. Steve hizo algún que otro comentario entre risas al ver esa foto, y James tuvo la oportunidad de pagarle con la misma moneda cuando su amigo le mostró fotos de sus días coloniales. Entre bromas y un poco de cerveza, James se alegró de comprobar que los ojos de Steve no se oscurecían al ver las imágenes de su difunto marido.

Quedaban poco más de veinticuatro horas hasta que llegasen a la Tierra. Todo había comenzado allí y todo acabaría allí. Mejor que ocupasen ese tiempo entre anécdotas divertidas y dejasen de lado la cara más tenebrosa de lo que se avecinaba. Agarró su lata de cerveza y se volvió hacia Steve:

—Por el viejo tío Emilio y Robert.

Steve esbozó una leve sonrisa y chocó su cerveza contra la de James.

-

—Jeff, es importante que haga esto antes de que lleguemos a nuestro destino. Y sólo faltan veintinueve horas, tres minutos y diez segundos.

Joker se rascó la nuca, más nervioso de lo que pretendía. Cara a cara, se sentía prácticamente un gusano al lado de EDI ahora que tenía ese… bueno, ese cuerpo proporcionado, sano y metálico. Él, en cambio, apenas podía mantenerse erguido y con la espalda recta, pareciendo incluso más bajito que ella.

—Ya, EDI —respondió tras un suspiro profundo—. ¿Qué es eso _tan_ importante que tienes que hacer?

Antes de que Jeff Moreau pudiera reaccionar, EDI le sostuvo el rostro con las manos metálicas –y endiabladamente fuertes- y le dio un beso en los labios. Joker ni siquiera se preocupó en las posibles contusiones que sufriría.

-

Garrus contempló la pantalla de su omniherramienta mientras las letras parpadeantes le informaban de que el mensaje se había enviado con éxito. La misma sensación que tuvo antes de cruzar el relé de Omega 4 le había asaltado de repente y, como aquella vez, se acordó de Solana; de su familia. De cómo les echaba de menos cuando parecía encontrarse al borde de la muerte. Se prometió a sí mismo ser mejor hermano e hijo si conseguía salir vivo de la guerra.

Y si no era el caso… bueno, ahí estaba el mensaje. Le habría gustado hablar con su hermana y su padre directamente; pero en la situación en la que estaban, era un milagro si recibían el correo al instante.

Con la mente más despejada, comprobó que todavía faltaban más de veinte horas para que alcanzasen la Tierra.

-

Kaidan se acomodó en el sillón de la cubierta de observación. Si miraba fijamente a través del cristal, le invadía una sensación mezcla de vértigo y paz. Nadie podría creer que más o menos en veinte horas estarían en el sistema solar. En la Tierra.

Había preferido no pensar en la Tierra: le recordaba a su padre, a quien ya no vería; y a su madre, a la que no podía localizar. Ella era toda la familia que le quedaba, y sentía una punzada de dolor al imaginar cómo estaría. Su madre, que ni siquiera había viajado al espacio una sola vez, siempre temerosa de lo que encontraría.

Sorbió un poco de café de su taza. Por suerte, no tenía ninguna migraña que le acompañara en el asalto final. En Ilos fue difícil concentrarse: ahora, aunque las posibilidades eran menores y el peligro mayor, estaba preparado. O quería pensarlo.

—Ash, más te vale echarnos una mano. Pienso matar unos cuantos segadores por ti —dijo a la nada, con una carcajada amarga.

Y después, sólo silencio y el espacio infinito frente a sus ojos.

-

—Recuerda que eres un cuarto krogan. Si te ves rodeada, usa la cabeza. Literalmente.

Liara hizo un gesto de negación, pero una sonrisa disimulada apareció en sus labios. La voz grave de Aethyta intentaba parecer casual; sin embargo, no pudo esconder la nota de preocupación.

En un arranque repentino, Liara había decidido llamarla. Faltaban veinte horas hasta que entrasen en el sistema Sol, y a partir de ese momento nada sería igual. Más valía aprovechar lo que quedaba para despedirse de la gente que le importaba. No había logrado contactar con Feron, y entonces vino a su mente Aethyta. Había salido de la Ciudadela milagrosamente; pero nada se le escapaba al Corredor Sombrío, que la localizó rápidamente en una colonia asari.

Y allí estaban, diciéndose sus últimas palabras.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Un silencio incómodo, y Liara empezó a frotarse las manos.

—Hay posibilidades de que no volvamos a vernos, así que… quería…

—No —la interrumpió, severa—. Mira, no sé qué haces exactamente en la Normandía ni cómo acabaste ahí; pero no puedes decir eso. Para algo trabajas con la maldita comandante Shepard, ¿vale? Haced lo que hacéis mejor: ser héroes, salvar a la galaxia, lo que os dé la gana. Y tú, vuelve. Tenemos mucho en lo que ponernos al día.

Liara sonrió y respiró profundamente.

—Gracias, papá.  


-

Tali había intentado concentrarse en la pantalla brillante de la consola, en comprobar que todo funcionaba a la perfección en la Normandía. Adams le había dado una palmadita y le había dicho que necesitaba relajarse en lo que quedaba de viaje. Ken y Gabby simplemente no estaban en Ingeniería.

Suspiró y apagó su omniherramienta, mientras sacaba de uno de sus tantos bolsillos aquella piedra. La que Shepard le había dado en Rannoch.

Sonrió bajo el casco ante el recuerdo de su hogar. Bueno, de su _futuro_ hogar. Le seguía resultando extraño hablar del planeta como un lugar al que regresar; pero allí se encontraba el destino de los quarianos de ahora en adelante. Una parte de ella echaría de menos la Flota, pensaba, y apretó con fuerza la piedra rugosa. Era donde había nacido, donde se había criado. Donde habían fallecido sus padres.

De repente, echó de menos estar abarrotada en los pasillos de alguna de aquellas naves. La Rayya, donde correteaba de niña, o la Neema. La Normandía era su hogar también, pero una parte de ella sentía que no se había despedido de su gente. Y se dio cuenta de que, a lo mejor, nunca volvería a la Flota. O a Rannoch. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y sintió que se ahogaba ante esa posibilidad.

Tali miró de nuevo la piedra entre sus manos y se aferró a ella. Cualquiera que fuera su destino, llevaba consigo un trocito de su nuevo hogar.

-

 

Samantha admiraba la entereza de la doctora Chakwas. Faltaban veinte horas para llegar a la Tierra y la especialista creía que iba a morir de un ataque al corazón de un momento a otro. Mantenía la calma por fuera lo máximo que podía, pero algunos compañeros ya se habían acercado a ella con preocupación.

Ella no era una agente de campo, y aunque se había endurecido después de tantos meses en la Normandía, no sabía qué pensar de lo que se acercaba.

Había bajado a la cubierta de la tripulación en sus horas de descanso y allí estaba Karin Chakwas en la mesa, con una botella de Serrice al lado y hablando con varios soldados. O más bien dándoles un discurso de motivación, porque todo el mundo vestía caras largas. Ese detalle la animó a acercarse.

—Traynor, por favor, toma asiento. Tú también tienes mal aspecto.

Samantha tomó asiento frente a ella y resopló.

—Creo que no estoy hecha para esto. Soy una rata de laboratorio. Esto… esto me supera…

—Vamos, no digas eso. Has cambiado mucho desde el primer día que llegué aquí y te vi —rió la doctora mientras daba un trago a su bebida y le ofrecía a Traynor. Ésta asintió y acercó su propio vaso.

—Sí… y hemos estado ya en situaciones difíciles. Pero esto es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Parece el fin del mundo.

—Siempre lo es, de alguna manera. Todos nos sentimos así cuando volamos hacia Ilos. Pero esto es la Normandía. Lo conseguiremos. Hazle caso a esta anciana, he visto muchas cosas. Y nunca es el fin del mundo.

Samantha envidió esa seguridad y tranquilidad que emanaba la doctora; y aunque suponía que para sí misma se guardaría los pensamientos menos optimistas, quiso creer en lo que decía.

Estaba en la Normandía con Shepard a la cabeza. Si había alguien en esta galaxia que podía conseguir lo imposible, era ella.

Volvió a comprobar la hora en su omniherramienta. Sólo faltaban diecinueve horas y treinta minutos.

Contempló cómo la doctora se servía más licor de Serrice, y Samantha decidió ver la botella medio llena.

**-fin-**


End file.
